


Desperate/绝望之情

by liberal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberal/pseuds/liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某一天灵光一闪想到，如果Tony知道有些事做了是错的，但又抵抗不住诱惑迫切想去做，毕竟the heart wants what it wants~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate/绝望之情

午夜时分，位于纽约州的联盟基地一片静谧。整栋建筑都熄灯休息，除了一间屋子还亮着灯。那是Tony Stark的工作室，那里的主人经常熬夜，大家也对此习以为常了。

但今晚，和平日里通宵达旦的工作室不一样。亲吻声和暧昧的喘息与工作室冷冰冰的机械零件对比强烈，甜蜜动情的气息灼烧了空气，笼罩在两人交缠的躯体。

Tony失神地看着金属台面，自己呼出的热气在那里化作的水雾。他伸手将那片雾气擦掉，努力用手臂撑起上身——工作室的主人趴在他的实验台上，穿着平日里的黑色背心，裤子连同内衣被褪到脚踝，光裸的双腿间挺立的欲望被身后的人握在手里套弄。

这真是太堕落了，Tony恍惚间想到。

他和Steve确实是一对情侣，钢铁侠和美国队长。他们拥有过一段温馨愉快的时光，后来协议和对冬兵的通缉接踵而至，内战爆发，他们就此决裂。再后来，Steve寄给他一封道歉信和一部手机。当然，钢铁侠和美国队长的隔阂没有因一封信而解除，他们分别带领各自的队伍，继续用自己的方式帮助别人、拯救世界。

但Steve非要寄给他一部手机。这是Tony见过的最差劲的分手。

于是在一次Tony喝醉酒，终于还是没忍住拨出了电话。他没有遇到什么外星人袭击地球的危机，他只是...太想念Steve了。Steve在那晚回到了复仇者大厦，酒精和久别之情让事情不受控制，他们在决裂后第一次做了爱。

第二天醒来的Tony几乎无法相信这一切的发生，陷入懊恼的他侧过头看向身边熟睡的Steve，过去的床底温存在他脑内一幕幕闪过，接着他鬼使神差地把对方闹醒又来了一发。

然后，就演变成了这样。他们白天还各自带领队进行任务，厌恶彼此到不能见上一面，相遇即是开战。等到任务结束，危机得到妥善的解决，美国队长便一身风尘仆仆，潜入钢铁侠的工作室，把对方按到工作台上据为己有。

Steve匆忙得连制服都没脱，Tony隔着薄薄的背心甚至能感觉出Steve胸口五角星的图案。Steve的制服手套摩擦在他的柱身，露出的手指划过他淌着前液的顶端，Tony颤栗着几乎撑不住自己，贴在他耳边的呓语声无暇去分辨。Steve的另一只手贴在Tony屁股上，从下向上托住一边丰满的臀肉揉捏，拇指陷在臀缝中，若有若无地按压着藏在里面的入口。

距离那次酒后乱性已经过了将近一个月的时间，恋爱时他们都各自忙碌聚少离多，更别说现在立场不同了。Steve也没太多的心思花在前戏，他抬起一只手，用嘴咬住手套，将它脱了下来。

Tony看见一只手套被扔到工作台上。Steve的褪去手套的手在桌上摸索了片刻翻找出润滑油。滑腻的液体淋在他的臀缝间，一些渗入进他的身体，一些顺着向下流入耻毛、腿根，Tony闭上眼睛，垂着脑袋试图平复呼吸放松身体。

一根湿漉漉的手指没受什么阻碍地直接插了进来。Tony低吟了声身体下意识地前倾，想躲避入侵的异物，并没有用，因为后穴紧紧绞住手指，反而将Steve的手往前带了带。虽然很久没做，Tony的后面有点紧，但Steve很清楚这里能吃下多少东西，被夹紧的手指转了半圈，掌心朝上接着插入了第二根。

更多的润滑油挤在Steve的掌心，顺着两根手指流入Tony的体内。柔软的肉壁自然收紧，想含住那些液体不让它们流出去。机械润滑油的浓重气味顺着肠道来到Tony口中，熟悉的味道让他想起自己为Dummy上润滑油的时候，长期待着工作室，Tony怀疑这就是别人在他身上闻到的味道。

他想问问Steve是这样吗？自己闻起来真的是这个味道吗？Tony吸了吸鼻子，把苦涩的味道咽了回去，最终没能问出口。他听见身后Steve呼吸愈发沉重，两根手指急不可耐地开始抽送，水泽声在寂静的房间内格外清晰。在确保出入顺畅后，手指开始做剪刀状撑开内壁，穴口被撑开发出的噗呲声令人脸红，过量的润滑液从体内涌出，流向Steve的手心甚至滴到地面。Tony难堪地咬住下唇，这真是太堕落了。

在Steve一贯而入时，Tony感到眼冒金星，张开嘴失声地叫喊。那种疼痛的程度他可以接受，虽然胀痛令他颤抖战栗几乎撑不住自己，但被瞬间填满、终于得以交合的喜悦，这些情感更令他难以承受。Tony想着如果自己胸口还有反应堆那么这一下反应堆肯定要爆炸了，而现在，只有他的心脏在胸腔里狂乱地跳动。

含住Steve的小穴适应得很快，Steve扶在Tony的腰间，摆动身体开始抽插。几年前他们第一次做的时候，从没被碰过后面的Tony尖叫了一个晚上，不停地吵着“后悔了”“不做了”“干脆让他们柏拉图恋爱吧”。没办法Steve只好中途退出来去安抚Tony。

而现在，两人都早已轻车熟路。Steve浅浅地试探了几下，接着变换角度戳弄藏在那儿的敏感点，在Tony受不了叫喊出声时，又沉稳有力地撞进他体内最深处。Tony喘息着将臀部抬得更高，前后晃动迎合Steve的动作，他低头看见自己的勃起随着动作摇晃着，每次被Steve戳中那里都会色情地流出一小股前液。还不够，Tony还想要更多、更深，这极度渴望的心情忽然令他绝望。

他怎么能这么堕落，Tony忽然想。快感之中他又想起了西伯利亚——Tony很难在面对Steve时不去想起，他想起Steve的谎言、决绝，盾牌砸在胸口时的痛感，和Steve离去的背影。被独自困于风雪中的Tony意识到，他们曾经的温柔缱绻对Steve来说都不重要，从前贴在自己耳边的每一句我爱你不过是Steve的错觉。

可他现在又在干什么呢？不知羞耻地趴在桌上撅着屁股向对方示好，让对方操。Tony厌恶这样堕落的自己，明知一切都是错的却还是无法抵抗一时欢愉的诱惑，他对这样的自己感到绝望。

啪——

在两人的喘息呻吟，以及交合的碰撞和水声中，若不是Steve有非凡地听力大概无法辨别——一滴液体落到金属台面上溅开的声音被Steve捕捉到，他倾身向前伸手摸向Tony的眼角，发现那里已经一片湿润。

“Tony-”

Steve立刻停下了动作，一边担忧地问着“很难受吗”，一边谨慎缓慢地退了出来。Tony还惊讶于自己竟然哭了，就被Steve抱起来转了个身。

他看见，Steve皱着脸满怀愧疚的样子像个受伤的小狗。

Steve双手捧住他的脸颊，用拇指抹去Tony眼角的泪水，轻吻他的额头、鼻梁、嘴角。

“对不起。”Steve对他说。

为什么-

道歉像是打在身上的重拳，Tony在对方的怀抱里震了一下。“不-别停！”他不想停下来去思考，Tony伸手搂紧对方，“拜托，Steve...take me.”

于是Steve引导Tony躺倒在桌面上，正面重新进入了他，动作更加轻柔、小心翼翼。

为什么Steve表现得仍像是充满爱意？

“快、快一点…”Tony握住对方扶在他腰侧的手臂，“求你…用力操我-唔！”

Steve堵住了Tony不断请求的嘴巴，俯下身与他唇齿交缠，无言地加快了节奏，每一次都碾过Tony体内欲望的中心，并将他随之发出的浪叫吞进了亲吻里。

肉体的欢愉和理智的抗拒让Tony感到前所未有地无力。他知道Steve从不轻易道歉，知道Steve若非喜欢，绝不会像现在这样——与他十指相扣，在他身上忘情地喘息，强硬地占有自己每一次深入都仿佛抵达灵魂。

Tony想起故事之初，那个无所不能无所畏惧，一人扛着核弹力挽狂澜的钢铁侠。而现在的自己是如此无力——走出这间工作室在阳光下拥抱相爱之人的能力都没有。

这个苦涩的想法像是滴入欲海里的墨水，尽管快感一浪盖过一浪，墨渍就是挥之不去。甚至在Tony哭喊着射在Steve手里时，大脑一片空白，心里依旧被忧伤的情绪覆盖。

 

也许是自己从不知道满足。

Tony恍惚间想到。他保持刚才的姿势躺在工作台上，任由Steve帮自己清理。已经酥麻的穴口几乎感觉不到伸进去的手指。Tony屈起手臂撑着上身，看到浊白的液体从他下面流出，滴落到桌面上。他想他应该感到脸红，但Tony还在恍惚中试图思考。

他们或许有共同的目标，但究其理念未曾一致，矛盾被激化升级是早晚的事。Tony心想是自己要求太多，此刻的温存仍不能满足。

“明天会有一次袭击。”他突然说——事实上是突然想起。

“什么？”帮对方清理穿戴好，Steve看向Tony。

“你们的藏匿点暴露了。”Tony撑起身，跳下桌面。然而对自己恢复力的高估让他双腿一颤，被Steve接住稳在怀里。Tony翻了个白眼推开美国队长，“你们想好撤退路线就行了，我们赶到时要出来打几个回合，也别演得太假。”

Steve微蹙了下，随后点了点头并道谢。Tony转身看到一片狼藉的工作台，有点头疼，甚至想念起身在纽约总部的Dummy。

“Tony。”

Steve叫住他，忧心忡忡的语调Tony再熟悉不过，在他犯错或者Steve认为他犯错时总能听到Steve这样叫他的名字。Tony现在最不需要的就是美国队长给他的说教，但暗自叹了口气，他还是转过身去。

“我会努力想办法解决的，Tony。”Steve望着他，用最诚挚的声音重复道，“我会努力，请给我点时间。”

Tony沉默地对着Steve的目光，像是多看一秒就会动摇一般，低下了头。沉默过后终于开口，“你该走了。”

Steve点了点头，转身离开工作室。脚步一下一下回荡在午夜的房间里，走到门口时Steve听到Tony的声音在他背后，再次响起：

“别让我等太久啊。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 其实Desperate这个词非常确切，有绝望的意思，也有迫切渴望的意思。但我怕英文做标题AO3会有人误以为英文作品就点进来啦...所以还是强行翻译了标题。  
> 本来上周一就该写好的，但上周突然工作变动忙了一周，写到后面已经不知道在写啥了...见笑QAQ


End file.
